Yet Another Facebook Fiction- Traduction
by TheSparklingUnicorn
Summary: Traduction autorisée de Yet Another Facebook Fiction de karatekid1018. Suivez vos deux glee club favoris sur facebook. Rated T pour le langage mineur! Klaine le plus, Wevid, Niff, Finchel plus tard, Quam, Tike.


**N/A : Leçon de vie numéro 1 : Ne jamais **_**autoriser**_** les ND ou les Warblers à accéder à des ordinateurs.**

**Vous pourriez demander pourquoi ?**

**PARCE QUE CELA ARRIVE !**

**N/T : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction autorisée de karatekid1018. Vous pouvez trouver l'histoire ici (sans les espaces) www. fanfiction s /7532485/1/ Yet-Another- Facebook- Fic**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **est ami avec **Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery, David Thompson**, et **14 autres personnes**.

**Mercedes Jones : **Où as-tu trouvé ce beau mec, Kurtsie ?

**Kurt Hummel****: **Mercedes !

**Blaine Anderson :**Eh bien merci Mercedes :) Mon nom est Blaine Anderson mais je suis le chanteur principal des Warblers et le nouvel ami de Kurt. Il a rencontré mon groupe et moi pendant sa tentative ratée d'espionnage.

**Kurt Hummel :** Tais-toi ! Je n'étais pas si mauvais !

**David Thompson :**Tu l'étais trop.

**Kurt Hummel :**-_-

**David Thompson : ***S'évanouit devant l'intensité du regard furieux*

**Wes Montgomery : **Aucune raison particulière pour que David soit caché dans le placard ?

**Kurt Hummel : **Je pourrais en nommer plusieurs ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman : **Il t'a eu (1) !

**Wes Montgomery : **1) Kurt, tais-toi. 2) Qui peux-tu bien être ?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman : **Montgomery… Le nom de ta mère est Lisa ?

**Wes Montgomery: **Oui?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Ah, belles feuilles de papier Justin Bieber mec.

**Wes Montgomery: **Comment… Comment as-tu…

**Kurt Hummel: **Encore autre chose à ajouter à ma liste « Pourquoi Je Pense que Wes et David sont de Secrets Amants Gays ». Numéro 12- Wes a des feuilles de papier de Justin Bieber dans son lit.

**Wes Montgomery :** Ne me blâmez pas ! Ma mère me les a faites utiliser quand ma sœur est tombée (2). Et je veux toujours savoir pourquoi ce gars sait que je les aies.

**Finn Hudson : **Crois-moi quand je dis cela mec, non tu ne veux pas.

**Wes Montgomery : **… 8O OH MON DIEU ! *Dégueulis*

**Kurt Hummel : **Bien, je devine que c'est le bon moment pour que chaque membre des ND se présente. Premièrement, **Rachel Berry**. Si tu es connectée, dis salut.

**Rachel Berry : **Bonjour, les garçons. Il se peut que je dise juste que vous sonniez exceptionnels à votre invitation la semaine dernière. Bien sûr, nous étions meilleurs, mais c'est tout à fait inutile. Donc Blaine, tu es celui dont Kurt n'arrête pas de parler ?

**Kurt Hummel : RACHEL BERRY **LA FERME !

**Jeff Sterling : ***petits sourires satisfaits* Vraiiiiiiiment. S'il te plait, donne des détails.

**Mercedes Jones : **Volontiers. Oh, et je suis Mercedes, la plus grande diva de glee et la meilleure amie de Kurt. Et voici comment il nous en parle presque tous les jours. « Oh, ses yeux noisette »

**Sam Evans : **« Oh, son sourire parfait »

**Mike Chang :** « Oh, sa voix à couper le souffle »

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **« Oh, son merveilleux sens de l'humour »

**Quinn Fabray : **« Oh, son impeccable charme »

**Santana Lopez : **« Oh, son corps parfait »

**Brittany S. Pierce : **« Oh, ses dents brillantes »

**Kurt Hummel : Santana Lopez **et** Brittany S. Pierce**, je n'ai jamais dit cela !

**Nick Duval : **Donc, tu ne nies pas avoir dit les autrestrucs ? *petits sourires satisfaits*

**Kurt Hummel : ***se cache la tête dans les mains* Avant que j'aille mourir dans un trou, je continue les introductions. Vous avez entendu celles de Mercedes et Rachel. Ensuite, il y a **Sam Evans**, alias « Bouche de Mérou » (lol **Santana Lopez**). Je ne sais pas grand-chose de Sam à part qu'il pourrait probablement manger trois big macs en une fois et les avaler en même temps.

**Sam Evans : **Hey !

**Kurt Hummel : **Comme** Santana Lopez **pourrait dire, «reste comme tu es ! » Suivant, **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**, préfère Puck. Amoureux de ses biceps (quoique personne d'autre ne l'est) et l'homme à femmes du glee club.

**Wes Montgomery : **Crois-moi, j'ai compris *dégueulis*

**Kurt Hummel : **Suivante, **Lauren Zizes**. Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle non plus à part qu'elle pourrait probablement prendre l'équipe entière de football and ils pourraient tous finir à l'hôpital.

**Lauren Zizes : **Eh bien merci *s'incline*

**Kurt Hummel : **Suivant, **Mike Chang**, alias "l'autre asiatique ». Danse comme un rêve mais relativement calme. Ensuite, sa petite-amie, **Tina Cohen-Chang**. Aussi relativement calme mais avec une magnifique voix.

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Aww, merci Kurtie !

**Kurt Hummel :** De rien :) Ensuite, il y a mon demi-frère **Finn Hudson**. Il est facilement confus, donc merci d'utiliser des petits mots quand vous parlez directement avec lui.

**Finn Hudson : **HEY !

**Kurt Hummel : **C'est ce que tu as pour avoir encore laissé tes sous-vêtements dans notre salle de bain. Je jure que si je dois encore ramasser un autre de tes boxers pleins de sueur, je vais faire une crise de colère ! Suivante, **Quinn Fabray**. Ancienne HBIC mais une très bonne partenaire de shopping.

**Quinn Fabray : **Aww ! *rougis*

**Kurt Hummel : **Et je vous laisserai savoir les garçons que maintenant, elle sort avec **Sam Evans**, donc ne bavez pas.

**Sam Evans : **Je suis pour.

**Kurt Hummel :** Suivantes**, Santana Lopez** et **Brittany S. Pierce**. Il vaut mieux ignorer ce qu'elles disent toutes les deux. **Santana Lopez **pourrait juste vous effrayer à vie et **Brittany S. Pierce **vous confondra.

**Brittany S. Pierce : **Etes-vous tous des dauphins ?

**Kurt Hummel : **Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Et le dernier mais certainement pas le moindre, **Artie Abrams.**

**Artie Abrams : **Quoi ne neuf gars !

**Kurt Hummel : **Meilleur rappeur blanc que je n'ai jamais vu :)

**Artie Abrams : **Sacrément hétéro.

**Wes Montgomery : **Bien… C'était certainement intéressant.

**Rachel Berry : **Juste que tu saches, **Blaine Anderson**, si tu blesses Kurt, je te détruirai.

**Blaine Anderson : ***silence effrayé maladroit*

**Kurt Hummel : **Ignore-les.

**Blaine Anderson : **Volontiers.

**Jeff Sterling : **Nous VOUDRIONS présenter les Warblers…

**Wes Montgomery : **Mais ils sont trop occupés à se peloter *petits sourires satisfaits*

**Nick Duval : **Ils ne le sont pas !

**David Thomas : **Les sons provenant de votre chambre prouvent que tu as faux.

**Nick Duval : **… Je vous déteste tous.

**Kurt Hummel : **Et à penser. 1) D'une façon ou d'une autre **Nick Duval **et **Jeff Sterling **peuvent se peloter alors qu'ils sont sur Facebook 2) J'ai passé tellement de temps à présenter ma deuxième famille et vous ne m'avez même pas rendu la pareille ? Mes doigts souffrent de tous ces saisies !

**Blaine Anderson : **Aww, quelqu'un aurait besoin d'aide pour que ses doigts aillent mieux ?

**Santana Lopez : **8 WANKY.

**Kurt Hummel : **Encore une fois, ignore-la.

**Brittany S. Pierce : **J'espère que tes doigts ne souffriront pas trop longtemps, Kurtie ! Tu as des doigts doux…

**Blaine Anderson : **?

**Wes Montgomery : **Ai-je déjà mentionné à quel point j'aimais tes amis Kurt ?

**Santana Lopez : **Ooh, école préparatoire garçon (3). Excitation.

**Kurt Hummel : **SANTANA ! Wes, n'essaie même pas, pas bon. Pas. Bon.

**Wes Montgomery : **Mais elle est tellement sexy, Kurtie !

**Kurt Hummel : **WES.

**Wes Montgomery : **est actuellement caché dans le placard avec David.

**Blaine Anderson : **est actuellement en train de rire si fort qu'il a pris dix minutes pour taper cela sans erreurs.

**Kurt Hummel : ***petits sourires satisfaits* Juste une question de temps.

_10 minutes plus tard…_

**Kurt Hummel : **Wes… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-dedans ?

**Blaine Anderson : ***Frissons* Je partage ma chambre avec David. Crois-moi. Tu ne veux pas savoir.

**Nick Duval : **OUI ! WEVID ARRIVE ! Bébé, tu me dois 10 dollars !

**Jeff Sterling : ***moue*

**Nick Duval : **AWW… Tu as l'air trop mignon comme cela.

**Blaine Anderson : ***Vomit des arcs-en-ciel*

**Wes Montgomery : **Maintenant, tu sais comment c'est de te regarder avec **Kurt Hummel**.

**Blaine Anderson : **Et maintenant TU sais à quoi vous ressemblez toi et David. Vous, les mecs, êtes sortis du placard ?

**Wes Montgomery : **Mentalement, oui. Physiquement, non. David a seulement besoin d'une minute pour se calmer.

**Kurt Hummel : **Et tu es sur FACEBOOK tandis que ton nouveau petit ami se calme ?

**Finn Hudson : **Quel est son facteur ? (4)

**Wes Montgomery : **… Je ne sais comment répondre à cela.

_**Kurt Hummel **__; __**Rachel Berry**__, et __**David Thomas **__aiment._

**David Thomas : **c'est un peu trop dur ed en asp fiare d'eruer en tapnat

**Santana Lopez : **WANKY ! Comment Wes garçon a-t-il fait ça, de me désirer à désirer un autre garçon de l'école préparatoire ?

**Kurt Hummel : **Adolescent. A dit Nuff.

**Blaine Anderson : **Prêcher

**Kurt Hummel : **=)

**Blaine Anderson : ***rougis*

**Wes Montgomery : **Ok, sérieusement, si vous ne voulez pas que l'on pense que vous flirter mais apparemment vous ne voulez pas mettre des choses comme «maladroit », pourquoi mettre *rougis* ?

_~Trop de personnes aiment pour que Facebook les compte_

**Blaine Anderson : **1) Tais-toi Wes. 2) **Cameron Stuart!** Arrête de pirater.

**Cameron Stuart : **Nah, c'est tellement drôle !

_**Blaine Anderson**__ n'aime pas_

**Kurt Hummel : **Il y a un bouton 'je n'aime pas' ?

**Blaine Anderson : **Il y en a un maintenant *clin d'œil*

**Kurt Hummel : ***rougis*

**Wes Montgomery : ***grogne*C'est parti…

**Kurt Hummel : **TAIS-TOI !

**Blaine Anderson : **TAIS-TOI !

**Kurt Hummel : **MAUVAIS SORT !

**Blaine Anderson : **MAUVAIS SORT !

**Kurt Hummel : ***Fou rire*

**Blaine Anderson : ***rougis*

**David Thomas : **PELOTEZ-VOUS. JUSTE. DEJA !

_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Wes Montgomery**__, __**Jeff Sterling**__ et __**100 autres**__ aiment_

**Kurt Hummel : **On aimerait Wes, mais toi et David utilisez déjà le placard )

**Blaine Anderson : ***rougis* Attends quoi ?

**Kurt Hummel : **80 OH MON DIEU J'ETAIS CENSE APPUYER SUR SUPPRIMER PAS ENTREE !

**Kurt Hummel **s'est déconnecté

**Blaine Anderson : **… Quoi ?

**Nick Duval : **Peut-être qu'il arrêtera d'être trop oublieux ! Aime si tu le pense.

_20 minutes plus tard…_

**Jeff Sterling : **J'ai vu que cela arrivait…

* * *

**N/A : J'adore les fictions facebook. Elles sont tellement exagérées et totalement ringardes mais elles sont hilarantes. Je continuerai plus tard, et j'espère que vous avez aimez ! =D**

**Review !**

**N/T : Voilà le premier chapitre traduit, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes…**

1Le mot d'origine est « PWNED », j'ai trouvé que ça signifiait « je t'ai parfaitement eu » et j'en ai déduis que Puck voulait dire « Il t'a eu ». Si vous connaissez le vrai sens de ce mot, dites le moi :)

2La phrase est « My mom made me use them when my sister fell from her JB high ». Je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé de traduction…

3prep-school boy

4What's his mailman ?

**Laissez donc une review.**


End file.
